The Death of a Soldier
by keg2015
Summary: When one of the greatest soldiers in the fight against Voldemort dies in battle - How does the woman who loves him as a father deal with his loss?


**_Tonk's point of View_**

_"Mad-Eye's dead." _

_"Mad-Eye's dead."_

_"Mad-Eye's dead."_

All I can hear is that short, disgusting sentence repeating over and over in my head. Its been less than twenty four hours since I heard it, and I can't breathe.

When the hateful words left Bill's lips I looked back and forth to everyone in the room in the hope that they would contradict him. When no one did, my stomach plumetted and I immediatley ran into Molly's garden to empty the contents of my stomach into her flower bed. I raised my head, and wiped my mouth clean before I stared off at the side of the Weasley's house and began to cry.

I tried to stay silent, but before I could stop, my breath started coming in pants, and my throat started cracking in broken sobs. I clutched my hands over my mouth and tried to stop the escaping sounds, but moans and screams continued to slip through.

I feel warm cloth covered arms surround my body. One strong forearm wraps around my collarbones and pulls me back against my husbands strong chest while the other arm wraps tightly around my waist.

"S-Stop Rem-musss. Just Leave me a-alone." I croak.

I feel firm kisses planted on the back of my scalp as the scent of wool and warmth invades my nose.

"No." he says simply in a soothing voice.

I feel the distinct pull at my navel which tells me I'm apparating. As if that isn't enough, when I open my blurry eyes, I see the familiar surrounding of Remus and mine's small home. The second my feet touch the floor, I scramble away from Remus's embrace and promptly bump into a table and fall on my arse which makes me only mix tears of frustration with my tears of agony.

Remus cross the small room quickly with an extremely concerned expression on his face. Before he can pick me up, I fling my hand out, hoping he takes the hint and gives me the space I need.

He doesn't. Remus simply throws my hand out to the side and picks me up, cradles me to his chest, and carries me bridal style to our bedroom. A loud angry sob wracks through my body as I bang my fists against his chest.

Remus appears not to notice as he sits me down on our large bed. I try to use my Auror reflexes to escape once again, and I only recieve a strong forearm pulling me back to my sitting position and a warning glance from my adoring husbands warm brown eyes. More tears fall in defeat as Remus pulls off my robes and begins redressing me and himself in nightclothes.

"Remus, stop dressing me! I can manage just bloody fine on my own!" I shout in anger.

Remus sighs as if I'm an angry toddler and continues with his task.

"I know that my love. Let me help you." he says uninterested.

"I dont need your help! I'm not a fucking child! For once, Remus ... _For once, just leave me the hell alone._" I scream in anger.

"Dora, I know that you're in pain, but I'm begging you to think of your condition." Remus says softly as he rests a large hand over my stomach, where our baby grows.

Even though I see the concern in his eyes, his statement does nothing but infuriate me.

"How dare you! Don't you _ever_ act like I don't care about my baby. ... It doesn't even matter now does it? How the hell are we supposed to raise a child in a world like this Remus? Tell me! How are we supposed to keep our baby safe when -when the b-bravest man I e-ever knew can't even s-survive?!" I scream as I double over into tears once again.

Remus catches me instantly and eases down onto the bed. Even though I want to be alone, I can't deny that the feeling of my Remus rubbing my back and holding me close is probably helping me.

I begin to think about Mad-Eye and all the memories I have of him. When I first got into the Auror academy, I was the only girl which automatically made everyone important turn a blind eye toward me. Mad-Eye was the most famous Auror of all, and for some reason he took a liking to me and took me under his wing. Every single thing I know about being an Auror was taught to me by him.

Not only was he my mentor, he also meant more to me than I ever admitted to him. In more ways than one, I thought of him as my greatest friend and my father. My biological father, Ted, was always present in my life but he was never supportive. When I told him I dreamt of being an Auror he told me I was barking and simply left it at that. Mad Eye on the other hand, cut me no slack and was the single person pushing me towards my goal. Every single day, he would push me and pick me up each time I fell.

Remus has stopped shushing me, and is now only squeezing me tighter toward him.

"What am I supposed to do without him? What are _we all _supposed to do without him?" I whisper

"I don't know my darling. All I know is that we must simply endure and carry on. I know this does not ease the ache in your heart, but you should know ... I'm here. I'll always be here."

Even though I don't respond, Remus's words mean more to me than possibly any other sentence ever has. I kiss his throat and ease myself into a easy sleep full of dreams of the one eyed man I loved as a father.

* * *

The next morning, I wake alone, but I'm not afraid because I know that Remus is at the Weasley's preparing for the wedding. I roll myself out of bed and wipe the sleep out my swollen and still tear filled eyes.

I navigate down the stairs to the kitchen where my husband has left me a beautiful breakfast and a note.

_I'm sorry I couldn't give you the space you needed last night, but hopefully this morning will suffice. I will be back in the afternoon to retrieve you for the wedding. If there is absolutley anything I can do for you, please don't hesitate to floo. I adore you._

I bring the peice of parchment to my chest and hold it directly over my heart as I feel the warmth and love circulate throughout my body. I sit down at the small wooden table and dig into my breakfast with ferocity.

After I finish eating, I go to the bookshelf and pull out my favorite photo album full of photos of Mad-Eye. Upon seeing his his scarred face blinking up at me, I burst into tears once again. I hug the album close to chest and sob until I run out of tears. When I look at the window I see the sun is significantly lower in the sky and I know Remus will be here soon. I close the album before I can see his face and place a soft kiss on the leather of the front cover before placing it down on the coffee table.

I run upstairs and put on the dress I layed out for the wedding before morphing myself to look as I did before I let my heartbreak get the better of me. As I finish the buttons on the front of my jacket, a letter shoots out of the fireplace and floats itself in midair and begins to speak.

"Dear Nymphadora Lupin, the death of Alastor Moody has been registered into the database at the Ministry of Magic. Upon the moment of this registration, his last Will and Testament was activated. You, Nymphadora Lupin are the sole inheriter of all posessions of Alastor Moody, including his home, all investments, inventions, documents, deeds, and all gold in his vault 663 at Gringotts. All transfers into your name have been completed. Also, in the event of his death Alastor has left one further document in your possession. Hoping you are well. Hilda Hildrich."

The envelope promply dropped lifeless onto the couch. I rip it open as fast as I can and gasp in delight as I see Mad-Eye's messy scrawl all over a old piece of parchment.

_Tonks,_

_If you're reading this, I suppose they've gotten the better of me. If I know you, and I damn well do, I know you're probably pulling yourself together. We all go out at some point Nymphadora, and I'm no exception to that. At least I went out fighting, thats what I've always wanted. I'm sure you've already cried yourself out, but thats that Tonks. I want no more tears on my behalf, you have better bloody things to do. I want you to take care of yourself, you don't let anyone get the better of you, you hear me? Keep your head about you and don't you ever forget Tonks - CONSTANT VIGILANCE! This storm you lot are caught in is only going to get worse and you know that, but I'm confident in you Tonks. I know first hand that you can do anything you want to, that includes beating those deatheater bastards. I know you can. The only thing I want you to do is to fight. You fight until the very end, you fight until you can't fight anymore. _

_I never got to say it, but congratulations for you and Lupin. You're gunna be one hell of a mother._

_Constant Vigilance Tonks. Constant Vigilance._

_-A. Moody_

* * *

**I am so sorry! I started school again on August 21 and I have been so busy! Since that time I've had to write 5 papers, 2 speeches and countless poems. I know I hate excuses too but I'm just exhausted. Also BEFORE YOU ASK - I will be continuing with my stories 'The past and the new generation" and "We never left" I just have to find the time. I'm also getting a new laptop soon, which will guarentee regular updates so keep your fingers crossed that all goes well. **

**This story is just a one shot, but I really wanted a story about Mad Eye. I know some of you will wonder why I wrote Tonks being so mean to Remus - people deal with grief all kinds of ways, in my own life I just want to be alone and for everyone to give me space so the anger she felt was similar to my own ways of grieving.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this!**

**Please Read and Review.**


End file.
